


learning to live

by BlackMoonCircus



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Cat Tony Stark, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Howard Stark is not a bad dad in this Story, Hurt Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, Multi, My First Fanfic, My english is not the yellow from the egg XD, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Wade Wilson, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Wade Wilson friendship, Tony is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoonCircus/pseuds/BlackMoonCircus
Summary: Tony was in the Car when Howard and Maria died. He was snatched by Hydra when he was 12 and forced to build them wapons and help to create new Super Soldiers.In 4 years he lerand to obey and keep his head down. Do as told and never try to run away. Or else he would be punished.He did what they wanted, but as soon as he got the Chance, he ran.Now, meeting new allies, Friends and possible Famaly, he struggles to lears how to live without fear and gets to make a lot of new experience.Some frightening, some just plain awesome





	1. Escape

"If I cut your bindings...will you help me get out of here?"  
The voice in Wades ear was timid. Most likely scared. He tried to move his head, to better see the one talking to him, but the shakels where holding him totaly still. He could just mumble a nearly silent "Yes."  
"I come to get you tonight." breathed the voice in his ear and was gone again.

 

It was long after Midnight. Wade and the Boy/Cat or wathever ( he couldnt wrap his head around a 16 year old with black Cat ears and a long tail in the same color) were running throung a large building full of cars, looking for something to hotwire so they could get as far away as possible.   
At the end of a row was a black SUV catching Wades eye. "This one" he pointed out and ran directly to the car. "Please be open." he mumbled and tried the door. "Yes!" he nearly shouted and got inside, motioning to the boy to follow him. "That our ticked out of here."

 

Wade drove as fast as he could without breaking any laws.  
Somewhere in front of them were the lights of a big City.  
He looked to his right, at the boy who sat there. hunched over. Obviously trying to look as small as possible.  
"Thank you." wade heard himself say after a heartbeat. "I dont know how you did it, but thank you." He waited, but there was no reply. "Im Wade, by the way. Wade Wilson."  
This time, the boy did look at him. "I know. Youre Deadpool."  
"How?" Wade asked. But the boy just shrank back into himself again and shook his head.  
"I know a lot about the Avengers...and about the X-Men. Is how I knew that you would be safe." he mumbled and looked at his knees.  
"Ok." they drove in silence for a while, bit since Wade was used to talking a lot, he asked: "Whats your Name?"  
He was positivly suprised to get an Answer. "Tony"  
"Tony? Ok. So, Tony, where do you want to fo?"  
The boy thought about that for a moment, then he said:   
"Bleekerstreet."  
"Bleekerstreet it is then."   
Together they drove into NewYork City.


	2. meet Doctor Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Chapters in one day. yaaay  
> Im so proud of myself for posting something at all.  
> Im sure i wont post this fast for ever, but right now i have so much fun with it <3  
> i know my english is far from good but im really trying.

The house at Bleekerstreet looked dark and daunting for Tony.  
He knocked on the door and curled in onhimself again. Looking left and right, he hoped that no one was going to see Wade with his heavely burned face ( and recognise him as part time X-Man Deadpool) or see the black ears on him.  
Every car that drove by made him flinch. The City to loud and bright even at night.  
He knocked again, hoping that somebody would open the heavy woodendoor and let them in.  
He felt Wade move behind him, shielding him from view, so people could not see him directly, and was instatly greatfull.

 

Wong stomped down the stairs. He had been in his room, listening to his favorite music when someone knocked on the door. At first he wanted to ignore the person. Stephen was in his Study and no one else lived here. So it couldnt be Important.  
Rogers and his people usually called when they needed something.  
But the the knocking repeated. And again. And again.  
So he threw his book onto his bed, paused Beyonces voice and stormed out of his room.  
"This better be Important" He grumbled as he opend the door.

He felt his eyes going wide.  
In frontof hím stood a boy, no older than 16, with pale skin and big brown eyes. He was way to skinny and had bruises around his neck. But what really shocked him where the two black cat ears on both sides of his head. He looked down. Yeah... there was a tail.

"Would be great if you let us in." Said a voice and now Wong saw the man who was standing right behind the Boy. "Wilson?" He asked and moved to the side, so that the two could enter the building.  
"Where have you been? Xavier and evryone was looking for you." He told the burned man and closed the door again, loking it tight behind them.  
"Well" Wade started. "You know me, just hangng around with some friends. Hydra for example."  
"What?"  
"Mr Wong?" said the boy, looking uncomfortable and as if he would like to just fanish. " I dont want to be rude, but is it possible to also talk to Doctor Strange?"

 

Some Minutes later, Tony and Wade where waiting in the Liabry. Wade walking up and down, while Tony sat in a corner, warming his hands on a cup of tea Wong had given him.

They waited for maybe 5 minutes as they heard footsteps on the hardwood floor coming there way.  
Next Wong enterd the room, followed by a tall man, grey eyes that scanned every corner before fixing his ganze on the teenager.  
The he looked at Wade and Wong. "I want you to wait in the kitchen."  
Wong nodded, but Wade hesitated. The boy had helped him, and he still looked so scared that leaving him with the Doctor, a men he never met before, just felt wrong. ( he compleatly forgot that he himself had met Tony just hours ago).  
"I wont harm him. Please dont forget that i am a Doctor, not a killer." Strange told him, his voice cold as ice.

 

 

"So tell me" Stephen Strange started his conversation while moving a chair and sitting down so he was opposite to his guest and could look into his face without being to close. "Mr Wilson told Wong that you asked him to get you here." he had a hard time to look into the boys face and not at the bruises or his ears. "so, i assume you wanted yomething from me."  
He leaned a little forward, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers.  
"Wong also told me, Mr Wilson mentioned Hydra."  
The boy nodded, which Stephen took as a good sign. at least he listend and was understood.  
"I helped him...." Came a sonftspoken reply "And he helped me to escape."  
This time, Stephen couldnt help himself, he shifted his gaze to the purple bruises before saying "So you also where held hostage by Hydra?"  
Again he became a nod for answer.  
"Mey I ask for your Name then?"  
The boy took a deep breath and lowerd his eyes to the cup he was still holding. His hands where visibly shaking.

"Anthony Edward Stark." he said without looking up.

Stephen fell back against his Chair. "That" he said "Is interesting." He looked closer. "Since Tony Stark died 4 years ago."


	3. decisions

After his talk with Tony,which lastet for nearly an hour, Stephen decided that Wade and the boy should stay at the Sactum. At least for the night.  
Since that house was big enough and had more that 8 guestrooms, that wasnt a problem.  
The problem was, that he didnt like the scared look on the boys face as he showed him his room.  
He curled in on himself, both armes around him as if to hug himself and looked around with big eyes. "You can sleep in here, if you want." Stephen had told him, and then decided that he needed the boy to feel safe. Lord knew what a 16 year old could do if he felt scared or cornerd enough. So he pulled a key out of his pocked and put it on the bed.   
"If you like, you can lock the door." He told him. "Sleep as long as you want or need. We talk more when you are rested." He grabbed the door. " if you are hungry, the kitchen is at the end of the hall on the left."  
He closed the door behind him and waited.  
A soft click told him that the boy had used the key.

 

As soon as the key was turned, Tony looked around the room. It was sparse (just a bed, a dresser and an empty bookshelf) but not in a cold way. Dark wood and carpets in red and gold. He couldnt remember to ever having slept in a bad with so many blankets and pillows.  
All he really wanted was to lay down and sleep the day...maybe the last years away.  
But the instinct, which had kept him alive al l this time ( an instict wich told him when to hide and keep his mouth shut ) wasnt having any of it. This place was foreign to him. He didnt know the people. Just knew facts from reading Zolas Code. It was alln just theory and he felt extremly out of place.  
So he grabbed himself some pillows and blankets ( he just couldnt resist the softness of the things ) and shoved them under the bed. Then he followed and build himself some kind of nest, closing his eyes and hoped that sleep would come.

Sooner or later it always did.

 

He woke up, hearing people talking while walking up and down the hall. Recogniting the voices of Wong and Wade, he slowly crawled out from under the bed and realized that the sun was barley starting to rise.   
So he hadnt slept much at all.   
He was thunking about laying down again, when there was a soft knocking at his door.  
Thinking that this wasnt his home, he scrambled to unlock and open, for whoever was out there.

He expectet to see Doctor Strange again but was shocked to realize that it wasnt a person at all, but an old red cloak, which floated in the air in front of the door.  
"What?" He asked and just stared.  
Sure, he had read about the cloak of Levitation, but reading was compleatly diffrent to seing and believing.  
"He wanted to say hello to you." Came the voice of Doctor strange from down the hall. The sorcessor was walking in his direction, looking dissaproovingly at the cloak. "Nosy thing." He mumbled. Then drummed with his fingers on his left shoulder. slowly the cloak floated over to him and rested in the place he belonged. "I told you not to annoy people." he continued, but he didnt sound angry, just resigned. like they had this talk a thousend times before.

Tony just stared and waited till Doctor Strange looked up at him again.  
"I was on my way for some breakfast. Why dont you join me and we continue our talk from yesterday?"  
Tony wasnt sure if he really had a choice in the matter or if Strange had just a ... well... strange way of telling people what to do, so he just nodded, and startet to follow the man.

 

The kitchen was a big room with an old fashioned stove and cupboards. A big old table with missmatched chairs stood in the center of the room. Wade sat there nursing a cup of coffe and eating pancakes.  
Wong stood at the stove, with his back to the door. He looked stiff and just nodded as answer for Stranges *good morning*  
Tony had a sinking feeling that something was going on.  
He stayed silet but followed Wades invitation to sit down, choosing a chair from wich he wouldnt sit to close and also had the chance to see the whole room, everyone inside it and the door.  
Making himself as small as humanly possible while staying alert he waited.

 

They ate in silence (Tony barley ating anything at all cause he was to nervous). After that Strange picked up the coversation again. "So, we talked about what we are going to do with you."  
The look he gave Tony was strange and the boy felt ice cold suddenly. He was sure that they where going to kick him out. Surley he would be a problem they didnt need and didnt have the time for.  
His throad closed and he couldnt get a word out. so he just nodded as a sign that he had heard the man.  
"Wong thinks it would be the best to get you to Charles Xavier." The Doctor continued. "Because of" he motioned to the side of his head, indicating that he was talking about Tonys ears. "I on the other hand, and Mr Wilson agrees on that, think it is better to call the avengers. Since it was Hydra that held you hostage and they know them better than anyone else. Especialy Captain Rogers."  
That was not what Tony had exepected. He had planed to contact the Avengers, one way ore the other. But he hadnt dared to hope that it could be so easy.  
"What do you want?" Stephen Strange asked and looked the boy straight in the face.  
"I..." Tony thought about it. The fact that it was his choice what was going to happen allone, was unbelievable. "I ... the avengers." He mumbled eventually, looking down at his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liekes the new Chapter.  
> Again: Im sorry for misspelling and so on.
> 
> And also a BIG Thanks for the Kudos <3 <3 <3


	4. waiting game

Calling the Avengers into action took Stephen Strange all but 5 Minutes and a telephone call.  
Tony could only hear part of the conversation, but what he heard was, that Captain Rogers and most of the team wasnt in town, not even in the USA at all.   
The person he talked to, was someone named Caulson, which dimly ringed some bells in Tonys memory.   
Doctor Strange walked up and down the hall while talking on the phone, sounding annoyd and maybe a little angry.  
Tony watched the whole scene, while sitting on the stairs with Wade beside him.  
Strange was trying to explain without saying to much over the phone. Probably because he thougt that someone could hear in on the talk.  
Ever so often he glanced at the boy as if to look if he was still where he left him.  
Tony thought that pretty strange, since he had nowhere else to go.  
"You do that. We wait." The wizard said at last, snapping the phone shut.  
"So?" Wade asked.  
"Agent Caulson is on his way." He looked at Tony again. "They are going to take you to the campound. Mr Wilson is going with you."  
"What are they going to do with him?" Wade wanted to know, sounding displeased.  
"I dont really know. Captain Rogers is out of town and is expected to be back in 2 days, maybe 3. I think they are going to ask questions. thats why you are going with him. Keep an eye on things so that they dont do anything stupid. Im going to call Caster so she can put a stop to everything that goes to far." Looking back at the boy who looked scared, he added "The agents are no bad people. They just sometimes forget that they arent working for Shield anymore and try to protect people without all the answers. Stay polite, answer what you can and feel comfortable with. But stay adamant in talking to Captain Rogers. He IS going to help and believe you." he said and smiled not unkindly.  
Tony had a sinking feeling that there where two really long days in front of him.

 

"Tell me your name again." The agent demanded.  
"Antony Edward Stark." Tony said. It felt like the hundreth time. he was tired, thirsty and hungry and had no idea how much time he had spend in this sterile looking room. The white light above him hurt his eyes and all he wanted was to culr in a corner in trie to get some sleep.  
But the agent didnt look like that was going to happen.  
He just observed and asked the same questions over and over again, like he hoped that Tony would say something wrong or catch him lie.  
At least he wasnt chained to the desk in front of him.  
Tony wished that Caulson would come back, but he had gotten a call as soon as they arrived in the underground garage (The windows of they car they had brought him in here where tinted black so no one could look in or out) and had left, telleing the agent to get tony in one of the interrogation rooms and wait for him.  
That was hours ago.  
Tony sighed.  
God was he tired.

 

Sometime later, the agent had also left, leaving Tony alone with himself.  
He had thought that this would be better. But it wasnt.  
This place was scaryier that bleekerstreet had been. No one showed any emotions. The walls where plain white.The table and chairs where of some kind of metal. And it was cold.   
He didnt dare close his eyes for more than a beat, out of fear that someone was trying to get a jump on him.   
He tried to remember if somewhere in Zolas code was an information about Hydra agents inside the Avengers. He knew there where a few inside Shield, but here?  
He couldnt remember for the life of him.

In between he thought about Wade. Where was he? And where was that person Strange wanted to send?


	5. just rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day.  
> Yaay :)  
> Thank you all for the Kudos and also thanks Thiaa for the lovely comments. They made me extremly happy.

There was screaming in the hall. Not scared but angry screaming.  
In a heartbeat he left the chair and was cowering in the corner farthest away from the door, hands protectivly over his had, closing his eyes.  
Then the door crashed open, against the wall and bounced back.  
There were steps, coming his way and the hands on his wrists.  
"Tony?" Through the fog of his panic came the information that he knew that voice.  
Wade.  
Tony opend his big choclate brown eyes and looked at the man.  
What Wade saw didnt seem to make him happy, cause his mouth was making a hard line and he said, without breaking eye contact with the scared boy: "What have you done?"  
A shuffeling sound from the door alertet Tony to the presence of other people. He looked of the mens shoulder and saw Caulson, the agent who asked all the questions and a young woman with blue hair and a deep frown on her face.  
Right behind them where more people but Tony couldnt see them clearly enaugh. He was just glad that Wade was between him and this people and tried to make himself even smaler.  
"I told you to wait for me!" Caulson hissed at the agent, but it sounded far to far away.  
It tool all his energy to concentrate on Wade features.  
The men didnt look angry at him but... concerned. Was that it?  
He wasnt sure. It had been a long time since someone had looked at him this way.  
Before he knew what was happening he felt hands under his knees and on his back and was liftet up into Wade arms.  
"Wilson! what are you doing?" Someone demanded as an answer while Wade was making his way to the door and pushed his wa through the people standing there.  
There where hand on his armes and shoulders, trying to grab Tony and get him back into the room. Then the hands where forced away and a new voice made herself known "Get him to the quartes. We can talk later. " He felt Wade nod against his hair. "And Wade! Dont let him out of your sight. I take care of this and follow you as soon as i can."  
"All right Captain." Wade answerd and startet to move again.  
They wove their way through long corridors, up two stairways and ended in an elevator.  
With his ear pressed to the mens chest, listening to his heartbeat and his even breathing, Tony felt himself and closed his eyes.  
It felt like an impossible task to open them again, so he just let himself be carried wherever Wade was taking him. Hoping that nothing was going to happen to him while he wasnt paying hundred percent attention.  
He desperatly wanted to turst.

 

With a sonft bing, the elevator doors opend again.  
Even if he didnt want to, Tony opend his eyes to take in his new surroundings.  
It was like entering a diffrent planet.  
Another hall was in front of them. This one was painted in warm colors. There where paintings on the walls and carpets on the dark wood floor.  
To the left, the wall opend into a big and open living room and soft voices reached his ears. People where talking.  
He thought that this would be where they where going, but Wade just walked on.  
There where doors left and right, with nametags on them. But Tony was in no state of mind to even try to read them.  
"Where are we going?" He asked as silent as possible.  
Wade, not faltering in his steps, looked down at him and smiled a little. "So you are still awake?" He asked and waited for Tony nod. "I take you to my rooms. Just like Cap said. You can try to catch some sleep and then, when you are rested, you can talk to him."  
What fascinated Tony was that he made it sound as if this was his decision.  
He was still thinking about that, when they enterd a big room wich combined living and sleeping room and even had a little kitchenette tucked in one niche.  
The room was definitly lived in. There where clothes lying around everywhere and the bed wasnt made.  
Wade set him on the matress and looked him again in the eyes. A serious (but not unkind) expression on his face. "Try to sleep boy. I keep watch" He said and motions for Tony to lay down.  
Without thinking about it, Tony found himself doing what was asked. He closed his eyes and felt a blanked neing laid over him, the steps going away and coming back. Shuffeling.  
He opend his eyes again and saw Wade, sitting on the floor next to the bed, his back against the wall with a gun in his hand.  
He felt Tony looking and gave him a bright smile that light up his entire face, said "Someone comes in and scares you im going to put a bullet in them."  
Tony knew that this should have scared or at least worried him. But all he felt was a deep greatfullness.  
Burying himself deeper into the bed, he let sleep take him.  
The last thing he hears was a soft "Just rest. Your going to be fine."


	6. an important conversation

As he opend his eyes, the light through the windows had changed to a dull grey.  
He could hear rain drumming against the glass.  
Looking carefully around, he saw Wade still stting in the same spot scrolling around in his phone.  
He must have made some kind of noise, cause the man looked around at him and smiled."hey buddy." He said and stretched his shoulders. "Looked like you really needed the nap, so i didnt wake you up. But the Captain was here while you where out."  
He made it sound casual, but as soon as Tony heard the words he shot up in a sitting position and looked shocked.   
"The Captain is pretty good at being silent and he didnt want to wake you up either. He said he would love to talk to you when you are ready." Wade clarifyied. "I already told him what i know."

After Tony told Wade that it was really important fo him to talk to Captain Rogers as soon as possible Wade had gone up to look for Rogers.  
"Wait here for me. I get you." He said and left the room.

As soon as he was alone, he felt trapped again. Wades presence was comforting i a way he couldnt explaint for himself. It was a mistery to him, how safe the man made him feel. They knew each other just for a few days.

He was still thinking along that lines as the door opend again and Wade returned.  
"Cap waits for us. "  
Without saying anything Tony got up from the bed and followed him down the halls.  
It was nearly silent now. Just the sound of a radio somewhere in the distance.  
They enterd a big cozy kitchen.  
Captain america stood infront of the fridge. Rummagein around inside it, presenting the two newcomers his broad back.  
Wade motioned for Tony to sit down at the table. The boy did as he was told, without letting the blond man, who was now taking brad, chesses and other stuff to the counter, out of his sight.

He flinched as a cup od tea was put in front of him by Wade. To ease the concern he saw in the mans face, he tried to smile and mumbled a thin sounding *thanks*.

Still with his back to him Captain Rogers startet to talk: "So, Wade ... and also Agent Caulson told me that you wanted to talk to me." After that, he turned around to get a first closer look at their guest.  
The boy was shockingly thin and pale. Pale enough to make the angry bruises stand out in stark contrast.  
He had dark unruly hair and big brown eyes.  
The similarity to Howard and Mary was undeniable. Also to the photos of Antony Stark that Fury had provided him with. Ok, the Photos where pretty old, but still.... The boy in the pictures didnt have the tail and cat ears, but Steve knew better than anyone else what Hydra was capable of doing.  
He decided in that moment to trust the boy. But he also knew that they would have to make one or two tests to be 100 percent sure.  
The boy nodded, looking unsure what to say or where to start.  
Steve let him think while making sandwiches.  
When he was done, he put the plate infront of the boy. "Why dont you eat and i talk and ask some questions?" He asked, not unkindly and took a seat himself.  
When the boy just contiuned to stare at him with wide eyes, Wade took the plate and a bite for himself. Then setting it back down. "Not poisend." He winkend.  
Tony looked between the two man, hoping that the Captain wasnt offended and the took a cautious bite for himself. He closed his eyes because it tastet amazing and he just realized how hungry he really was.  
Forcing himself to eta slowly, he waitet for Captain Rogers to start talking.  
It didnt take long.  
"Is it ok if i call you Antony?"  
"Just Tony, Sir." Came the shy answer after he had swallowed.  
"Only if you call me Steve." The Captain answerd with a tiny smile.  
"ummm... " Thant was unexpected. "Ok."  
"So Tony, Wade told me that you helped him escape from a Hydra base. So i wanted to thank you for that. We have been looking for him but where unable to find him. So Thank you."  
Again this kind smile.  
"He helped me to." Tony answerd, looking down at his food. How was he supposed to react to that?  
But before he could form an answer to that, the Captain was talking again.  
"He also told me, that you ask him to get you to Bleekerstreet. So i assume you knew about Doctor Strange. Who, by the way has been asking for you. He didnt saound to happy about the Agents and how they handled the situation. And he has a point." He looked stern for the first time. "If they hurt you, please tell me, so i can correct them in their behavior."   
The boy shook his head violantly. "They didnt hurt me." he was fast to say.  
"No," Wade said. "They just forced you into a room, asked alot of questions and didnt even try to believe you. Honestly Captain, these guys have the wrong job."   
The Captain nodded. "I take care of it." Then he looked at Tony again. "I am really sorry this happend. There is no excuse."  
Again, Tony was at a loss for words, so he just kept silent and nodded his head a tiny bit.  
The Captain...no...Steve kept silent for a moment, thinking carefully how to continue without scaring the kid. Then he kept going. "Doctor Strange said that you knew about him. "  
This time, Tony looked him straight in the eyes as he nodded again.  
"Can i ask how you knew these things? Stephen Strange is a part time Avenger, just like Wade, but they never had contact with press or offical events cause their identity is suposed to be a secret."  
"I read about them. ... And about you.... And about Charles Xaviere."  
That was an answer Steve hadnt expected. And it clealy showed on his face. The boy, who bviously thaught he said the wrong thing folded his armes as if to hug himself and cowerd, with his head down.  
It took Steve a moment to gather his thoughts and school his expression befor asking "How.. or where have you read about us?" His mind was running a mile a minute. If the boy knew about them, did this mean Hydra did too?  
"They..." The boy startet, took a deep breath and forced himself to look up at the Captain again. "They made me copy Zolas Code."  
Now it was Steves turn to look shocked.  
"Thats why they let you and black widow destroy the old base. I copied it before."  
All Steve could do, was sit there and take one blow at a time. How naive had they been? He could pinsh himself.  
"That" he said at last. "Is really an important information." He thought hard. What where they going to do now?  
Bucky had always said that his face was like an open book. It seemed like he was right. Cause Tony clearly saw everything on his face.  
"They cant get anymore information about you." He told the Captain. Looking down again and hugging himself even tighter.  
"How is that?" Steve asked carefully.  
"I destroyed him" It was mumbled and really silent and Steve was only able to understand him because of his super soldier hearing.  
"What?" asked Wade who hadnt understood even sitting right next to the boy.  
"I ... destroyed him. The day i cut your shackles. ... I made a copy before. " carfully he looked up again. "I have that copy with me."  
Steve was just shocked and impressed. He stared wide eyed. But Wade threw himself back in his chair and laughed out loud. "Boy" he said, clapping the Boy on the back. "You got balls!"  
Tony couldnt help the tiny smily break out on his face.  
It sure was nice to get a little praise.


	7. Dr. Banner

After Tony dropped the bomb about what happend to Zola and the fact that he had the only existing copy with him Steve needed to think about what to do next.  
The boy reminded Steve and also Wade that he didnt know everything about Hydra and just absolutly had no idea if there was another backup. But the Captain really hoped it was the last. He was so done with that stuff and wanted it in his past for good.  
"We need to tell the rest of the team." Wade told him. But Steve was a little sceptical that everyone was going to believe them. Natasha of course, would be on his side. Since she helped him get rid of Zola before. But the rest. The biggest problem was, to really prove Tonys story. And also himself.  
He told his to companions what was on his mind. But neither of them had any ideas.

The solution to his problem was found by itself, as doctor Banner knocked on the wall ( since there was no kitchen door) to make himself know.  
"Captain Rogers" he said, looking tired as if he had just gotten out of bed. Wich was probably true, since he wasnt at the team meeting 2 hours ago. "I thought you wouldnt be back before tomorrow." He waved at Wade and saunterd over to the fridge to get himself something to eat.  
As he watched Banner Steve nearly heard something click in his head. "Bruce, do you have a moment?" he asked.  
Banner hummed, showing that he heard and wanted to hear what he wanted.  
"Is there a possibility to analyse someones... hair or blood or something... to confirm his identity? Im still not sure what is possibile in this field. I just know that there where a lot of changes since the 40s."  
Bruce turned around, looking interested and suprised. "That is actually possible. But i would need a parallel sample to compare. That way i can tell you how close relatet some people are."  
"If you that... you could also see if two samples are from the same person?"  
"Bruce nodded again." Waiting for what was coming next.

Without wasting time on explanations, Steve grabbed his Phone and called Fury. Talking fast. "Nick, are there any personal items od the Starks, or DNA data somewhere?"  
"Is that about the boy?"  
"Yes. We need to proof his identity before i talk to the team. I think Dr. Banner has everything here to make a test?" He turned in his chair to lookes at a suprised Bruce, who nodded a yes to his unanswerd question.  
"Since Howard Stark was one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. ... yes there is data. About him and his family." there was silence for a heartbeat, then Nick Fury asked i a soft voice "So you believe him? That the boy is Howards son?"  
Steve looked Tony in the face, he was pretty sure that the boy could here the hole conversation just fine with that ears. "Yes. I belive him." he said and saw how some of the tensness left the boys shoulders. He looked so damn thankfull it was heartbreaking.  
" I make sure Banner has the data in the next 60 minutes." Fury answerd and ended the call.

"What is going on Steve?" Bruce wanted to know. He sounded agitatet and no longer tired. His shocked eyes landed on Tony for probably the first time. He had a feeling what was going on. But it just wasnt possible. No.

Steve exhaled and closed his eyes for a beat. "Bruce, i need you to make a DNA test."  
The Doctors eyes got comically wider as he stared at the boy. So Steve hastend to continue. " Please dont go green on us. I explane everything."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Story in English, so please be nice. 
> 
> I add new Chapters at random.


End file.
